Alone
by Georgia Hiwatari
Summary: Summary - Life through the eyes of someone not quite as normal as they wish to be. Please note that I wrote this around 1ish and posting at 1:30ish


Disclaimer - As usual, I only own the idea and plot 

Summary - Life through the eyes of someone not quite as normal as they wish to be. 

It's a tad depressing really. 

Please tell me what you think and I'll continue with the next part of this, the more reviews he more likely I am to write the next part which has come to mind. 

Thank you, 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

Enjoy my newest creation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Alone 

It had been a month since Tyson had defeated Zeo and won back his fellow team-mates' bitbeasts. Since then things had returned to somewhat normal, however, Zeo had never felt the same since his father had told him the truth about himself, and the overload during his match with Tyson. No repairs could ever make him feel the same, he would always be different to everyone else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Life was normal again, and once again Tyson was late for school. Max had joined his school along with Zeo, while on the other hand, Rei had decided to attend school with Kai and Wyatt. 

"Where is he Chief? It's the first day back and he's already going to be late!" questioned Hillary in her usual, 'I'm going to kill Tyson when he gets here', tone. 

"Please, Hillary, he'll make it on time like he usually does, just before class starts." replied Kenny standing besides Max, Dizzi under his arm as par usual. 

"Yeah Hill, you know Ty, he'll come through in the last minuet, though, I suggest that we start heading for class, it is my first day after all." Max commented taking a glance at the clock situated on the school tower. 

"Fine, Tyson can just be late as usual." Hillary stated as she and the other two made their way inside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"My first day of public school. Before any of this happened I would have been glad to go to a public school, to have fun with people like me, but now, there is no-one like me. I'm here to go to school with _normal_ kids, like my father wishes. He's trying to make it seem like nothing's happened." Zeo muttered to himself as he entered his new classroom, thankfully, there weren't many students inside yet, "Less people to stare at me as I walk in. That's a good thing." 

Zeo walked to the far end of the classroom, taking a seat in the upper-left corner nearest to the window. Glancing out he noticed three figures making their way inside, looking up towards the ceiling he whispered, "Just what I need, please don't let them be in my class, please, if you have any sympathy for me, don't let them walk through that door." 

The door opened moments later, Zeo sat with anticipation, mentally praying to whoever was listening. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was even holding as the teacher walked in, however, quickly sighed and cursed silently as the three people who he didn't want to see walked in right behind her, Hillary talking away to her. 

"Miss Readman, will all the new students be required to introduce themselves to the rest of the class?" 

Zeo flinched at this and buried himself into one of the many textbooks he had brought. 

The teacher replied, "Yes, Hillary, it's the standard thing that we do here isn't it, so all new students will be required to introduce themselves." 

"Hey, that's no problem for me." laughed Max as he and Kenny walked by taking seats around the middle where other students had begun to take their places. 

"Well, Max, I'm sure that most people already know who you are, I mean, you are part of the world famous Beyblading team." Kenny commented as they took their seats, Hillary taking the seat next to him while Max sat and saved the seat next to him for Tyson when he finally showed up. The three of them started up another conversation happily. 

_'I can't stand this.' _thought Zeo, closing his eyes, trying to tone out everyone else's voices, all of a sudden everything seemed louder that it ought to. _'Try to think happy thoughts.......... I'm coming up with nothing, typical. Oh great, here comes that teacher, what's her name, Miss Readman right, right. Now she's talking me... leave me alone, please, I just want to sit here and not be seen by everyone. Good, she's walking away. Now she's starting the class, good, no, wait, that's bad, she wants the new students to introduce themselves. I'm a new student! Damnit!'_

__"Could all the new students please stand up so we can have a good look at you all, and then one at a time introduce yourselves to the rest of the class." smiled Miss Readman taking her seat at the front of the class. 

There were several new students, naturally Max had gone first, followed by the rest of the students, till it came down to just Zeo. All eyes were upon him, he could feel their gazes look right through him, they all knew who he was, what he was. Zeo stood there frozen, he couldn't think of anything to say, still the eyes stared, and still he was speechless, until finally, 

"Hello, my na..." 

The door burst open. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late Miss!" panted Tyson, bent over slightly catching his breath, bag dropped to the floor as he looked up. All eyes were on him now, Zeo was thankful for that, however, there was still one pair of deep blue eyes upon him, Tyson's. 

Slowly Zeo sat back down, glad that he had been interrupted, he buried himself back into a book, hiding away from the world again. 

"Mr. Granger, why are you ten minuets late, and on the first day as well?" Miss Readman questioned, a stern look upon her features as she looked at the teen. 

"I'm so, so, so sorry! My alarm clock didn't go off, and then my Grandpa didn't wake me up either, and then I missed the bus and had to run all the way here, and well, yeah." Tyson smiled, rubbing the back of his head like he did every time he was nervous and in trouble. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The rest of the class went by mainly uneventfully. Zeo could hear the other students talking about him to begin with, though, strangely not a word about him came from Tyson's mouth, even when others asked about him, he wouldn't answer or just say that it's all in the past and that nothing mattered anymore. 

Lessons went by, nothing hard at all for Zeo, his mind seemed to work a lot faster than a _normal_ human's, _'one advantage of being abnormal I guess,' _he thought to himself as he sat looking out the window, watching the world go by. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The same routine continued from then on, occasionally people would talk about him, and to him, however he still spent most of his time alone, under a tree, reading, writing or drawing, or in a classroom, always alone. Even though he needed to eat, he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he wasn't hungry anymore. The pain of being so _unique_ filled him, yet a change in his appearance was beginning to show. His long sea-green hair was becoming dull, losing it's natural shine and bounce, emerald eyes lost their life. His once lively, pure aura had diminished and had left behind hatred and sorrow. 

Zeo was broken. Lost to the depression. 

His father had tried to help, yet to no avail, the young teen just would not listen to a thing anyone had to say. 

All he had left were his dairy entries, they were his only was to express his sorrow, grief and most of all his anger, this was also shown is his artwork. 

He told himself that all of these talents, music, art, literature, drama, they weren't his, they were all programmed into him, they were what the _real_ Zeo could do, not him, he wasn't real, just a robot in simple terms, the _real_ Zeo had died before he was even was created. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After months of this ongoing pain Zeo had had enough, looking over to the river below sighing, "What's the point? What's the point in me even being here? Who would miss a robot anyway, they could always build another one if they wanted to really, so why do I stay?" 

"Because you don't really want to go anywhere." 

Zeo turned around, "Who the... Kai, what are you doing here?" 

The two-toned haired teen pushed himself off of the tree which he had been leaning on, "Well, this is where I come to think, and I believe that I was actually standing here a good while before you came wandering up here to question your life." 

Zeo sighed and looked into Kai's crimson eyes, "What did you mean when you said that I don't really want to go anywhere?" 

The elder smirked, "Your father 'made' you out of grief for the loss of his son, you are in image of his son, so, you are his son, whether you agree or not. You my not be made of the same coding as the rest of mankind, but you are part of mankind." Zeo looked at him blankly, Kai shook his head and continued, "You think that you're the only one like you, but you're wrong, there aren't many, true, but you're not as alone as you may believe." 

With this Kai turned and began to walk away, "You know where to find me, and don't let your thoughts cloud what is around you and the feelings of others, you're still part of this world." 

Kai was gone, Zeo watching his every step. 

"I'm not as alone as I thought? What do you mean Kai, why must you always talk in cryptic that only you understand? I need to know more... I'm not alone..." 

Zeo turned and took a glance back at the water, looking at his reflection, for the first time since his depression began to set in, five months ago, he smiled and life seemed to spark within his dull eyes. Looking to where Kai had vanished to, he followed. 

"I have to know more......" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue. 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
